onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Queen's Carriages
|usedby= Black Knights *Evil Queen *Hook *Snow White *Valet † |firstappearance=Pilot |latestappearance=Leaving Storybrooke}} The Evil Queen's Carriages are vehicles featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the first episode of the first season. History Neverending in her quest to kill her stepdaughter Snow White whom she blames for Daniel's death, Regina is lounging in palace when she receives word from her guards that they still haven't found where the girl is, despite searching everywhere. Even so, she presses for the search to continue. At night, she travels by carriage through the Forest of the Dead, where her horses are startled by a mysterious hooded figure in the road. With the carriage overturned and her guards incapacitated, she crawls out of the wreckage with a dislocated shoulder. While healing herself, she catches a glimpse of the hooded man and mistakes him for Daniel, leading her to follow him deeper into the woods. She falls into a trap made by the man, who is actually Daniel's older brother William, who seeks revenge on her for his brother's death. After accidentally killing William, Regina returns to her palace, where she renews her vow to Daniel to murder Snow White. She then calls for another carriage to be prepared as the search for Snow White presses on. At a village where Snow White was purportedly staying at before fleeing, Regina steps out of her carriage to menace the residents, warning them of the pain she will inflict on them if they do not disclose Snow White's whereabouts. Shortly after Belle leaves Rumplestiltskin's castle to walk to town on an errand, Regina's carriage catches up with her on the road. As Regina accompanies Belle and suggests she can break Rumplestiltskin's curse with a kiss of true love, the carriage and Regina's Black Knights follow closely behind them. Regina's advice ends up having dire consequences, with Rumplestiltskin kicking Belle out of his castle after she attempts to give him true love's kiss. Some days later, Regina tracks down Belle in a faraway land and obstructs the girl's path with the carriage before trapping her in a jail cell. One day, while Regina is traveling in her carriage through a path in the woods, one of her Black Knights catches two wandering children, Hansel and Gretel, and pulls them to the door of the carriage. Regina opens the door and questions the siblings on what they are doing in her forest. On the road, Regina is on horseback while her carriage and knights accompany her. Unbeknownst to her, lurking in the woods nearby, Snow White prepares to shoot her with an arrow, due to her heart being darkened after ingesting a forgetting potion. Regina passes by unharmed, however, as Prince Charming stops Snow before she can loose her arrow. Following Snow White's awakening from the Sleeping Curse, Regina gives her an ultimatum to relinquish her claim to the throne by sundown tomorrow or she will kill those loyal to Snow as retribution. Regina arrives by carriage the next day fully expecting to receive Snow's surrender, but Snow announces her intentions of defying her. As Jefferson and his daughter Grace are playing hide-and-seek in the woods, they see the Queen's carriage is outside their cottage. Jefferson, alarmed at the sight, tells Grace to stay back while he goes inside to speak with Regina. After Regina loses the ability to kill Snow White because of Rumplestiltskin's protection spell, Rumplestiltskin shows up to remind her that the spell in question only works in the Enchanted Forest. Regina, recalling the power of the Dark Curse and how it can circumvent the spell, she begins scheming and then calls for a carriage so she can pay Snow White and her husband-to-be Prince Charming at their wedding. Wanting to know why her first attempt at casting the Dark Curse failed, Regina rides her carriage through a snowy mountain to reach Rumplestiltskin's castle to get answers from him. Having hired a pirate named Hook to kill her mother Cora, Regina wants to test if he is prepared for the job by eliminating any weaknesses he has. She uses her carriage to catch up to him on the road and tells him of her plans. Shortly succeeding in casting the Dark Curse on her second attempt, Regina rides in her carriage to Snow White's castle. On the way, she teleports to Rumplestiltskin's cell to have one last chat with him. }} }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *In Isaac's alternate reality, Snow White chained Emma up inside a prison tower. Interestingly, the symbol on Snow White's wagon (the one that Regina tries to rob) is a tower with a circle of chains around it.File:421AboutToOpenCarriage.png **The same tower motif, but without the chain, can be seen on two banners in the Camelot Castle in "Siege Perilous".File:503WalkingToSeat.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Originally, the scene where the Evil Queen and Belle chat about Rumplestiltskin in "Skin Deep" was supposed to take place in the carriage. The scene was moved to outside after the production team realized it was too small for two people.Jane Espenson and Robert Carlyle on the Season One Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "Skin Deep" *After "Swan Song", Lana Parrilla joked about her character and Hook on Twitter, saying that "nasty things happened in that carriage". Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References